Swallow your Pride
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: I could almost feel her smile as I fell into that abyss inside myself listening to the beautiful hum of her voice as she brushed my hair. Was this what it meant to be at ease? To feel true peace? I could only hope this sensation lasts forever.-Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

**Swallow your Pride**

**Chapter 1: Enter Pride**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or BBI I just write about them!

Ed/Pride P.O.V.

Serious Spoiler Alert and Dialogue from the Game

* * *

"_Is he always like that?"_

Questioned the shorter of the two that we're walking down the hard wooded floor of the hallway, he had long messy black hair that covered one of his startling blue eyes. He had an adorable curious look on his face as he looked up at the taller one.

"_Most of the time."_

Responded the taller one his long spiky green hair fell sloppily around his face he reached his gloved hands up and slid his headband back into place.

"_Why?"_

The younger of the two looked even more curious now. It had been a month since the taller of the two had brought there special guest into the house he hadn't left his room or associated with anyone and it would see that he only spoke to the elder of the two when they were alone.

"_He's just been this way since the accident…since I brought him here."_

That would explain a lot. Not a lot of peoples mind survived that kind of situation unscathed he was obviously still healing.

"_I hope he feels better soon."_

"_Wrath, Envy! Get in here!"_

Called a sultry voice from the door just down the hall. The younger one ran towards the door.

"_Yes Lust?"_

He chirped hyper actively rushing over to Sloth who was sitting on the edge of the bed and latching his arms around her slender waist. The older woman with the long soft brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail lifted him until he was comfortably seated on her lap his cheek resting on her shoulder she gave a tender motherly smile. Envy soon followed kicking the door shut with his foot.

"_What the fuck is it? I'm a very busy sin I have things I need to do."_

Snapped an irate Envy.

"_What could you possibly have to do Envy?"_

Retorted the leggy woman with the long wavy black hair, she was wearing a tight green dressed that pushed her breasts up and together showing as perfect pale white mounds her hands smoothed down her sides resting on her well shaped hips she cocked her head to one side in annoyance. Envy flipped her off and it was on Envy jumped to the side as Lust's claws ripped into the wall where he once had been. Lust turned to throw her claws out again only to be stopped by a harden shield of water.

"_Enough of these childish games! There are things we must discuss! Namely the child in the room at the end of the hall, if you all haven't forgotten."_

That stopped Envy and Lust dead in there tracks, Lust retracted her claws and Envy dropped from the ceiling and rose from all fours resting a tentive hand on his waist and running his other hand through his hair.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback ((Dialogue from the actual Game))**

_I don't know why everything was blood red when I opened my eyes...Has my body gone numb? I faintly remember the feeling of cracked bones when Envy beat me up…It doesn't hurt anymore...but I don't have any strength...I feel like a discarded toy, lying there tousled. _

_Transmutation circle? Blood red? Was it really drawn with blood? Lying in the transmutation circle? Oh, right, it's me who lies there__... That dripping...perhaps it's blood...How long has it been? How long have I been left here? I don't remember...any food! No water! _

_Those bastards! Those inhumane...No, I still want to laugh. They aren't even human...why am I talking about 'inhumane'...What is that? My vision is no longer blurred - this is really the place. I can see the Gate! _

_It's shut so tightly...I want to get out - I haven't been home in a long time...Al must be worried! Is his body still alright? Al...right...That idiot must be worried, right? Bastard! Not being here when I need him.._

**End Flashback**

I raised my hands to clutch my head. It had been a month since Envy had dragged me here. I sat at the soft cushioned chair and stared at my reflection. I didn't recognize myself but I looked so familiar. I figured this mirror was just another way for Lust to try and torment me.

I reached a tanned hand out to caress the reflection of my face. I hated my eyes, so empty but yet so full of so many things my long blonde hair was spilled around my face tousled from the rare sleeps I had this month.

I sat on the cushioned chair nude. The mirror was body length, I slowly stood up I wanted to see. I slowly reached out tracing the red marks reflected in the mirror they traced elegantly down my body in intricate patterns

The outfit Envy and Wrath had just brought me was exactly the same as Envy's I had already guessed that it was probably his, a mere hand me down for myself. I hadn't had any clothes since I got here so I used it as an excuse to stay locked up in my room.

I looked over my shoulder placid golden eyes resting on the clothes in question, a soft sigh escaped my lips as I walked around the chair towards the bed.

I reached out and touched the black fabric for a fleeting moment wondering how it would look on me. Black probably wasn't the best color for my skin tone. That thought alone almost brought a smile to my lips, but alas not even a twitch surfaced.

I gripped the fabric in my hands and fought the urge to rip it. For some reason I was feeling an extreme amount of frustration…but I couldn't tell if I was really feeling it or not. I parted my lips in an inaudible groan; this was all too confusing,

I was so empty I couldn't tell if I was feeling anything at all or it was just my mind trying to tell my body what it should feel.

I looked towards the door at the sound of a knock. There was only one sin that ever knocked on my door the rest usually just barged in and yet again my mind told me I should be annoyed with it but I never was.

I didn't respond to the knock and the person behind the door knew I wouldn't instead she opened the door calmly and stepped in averting her eyes from my naked form. A few times I had almost worked up the nerve to ask her if she found just the site of me repulsive.

I watched her close the door using this as an excuse to turn her back to me. Her long soft brown hair wasn't in its usual style; out and framing one side of her face trailing down hr shoulder and spilling down her back in dark brown waves that looked a lighter shade in the light, but it was dark in the room I hadn't bothered with the light, I could see just fine without it.

She stared at my recognizing the hurt look in my eyes she let out an annoyed sound.

"_Come here Pride."_

I stared at the woman confused she had never once asked me to come to her always afraid of being to close to me. Well, there was that one time, it was the first time she had ever ventured into my room at the beginning of the month she had come to me hugged me and told me her name was Sloth and then she had left.

I went to her hesitantly at first but I came to her nonetheless. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I almost flinched, reflexive action I guessed. She turned me around and run her fingers through my messy hair.

"_What am I going to do with you Edward?"_

She said it with such longing it almost made me ache but there was nothing inside of me too ache so the sensation fell into the abyss. I allowed her to lead me to the cushioned chair once more sitting me in front of that foreboding mirror.

"_Let me guess, Lust's idea of a cruel joke?"_

I wasn't one to rat anyone out so I just let her make her assumptions with no way of finding out from me. She reached over my shoulder and took the brush from the small side table beside the mirror she ran it through my hair I felt a small sensation well up inside of me that I couldn't describe. Whatever it was it was strong enough to draw a shuddering breath from me and to shut my eyes.

I could almost feel her smile as I fell into that abyss inside myself listening to the beautiful hum of her voice as she brushed my hair. Was this what it meant to be at ease? To feel true peace? I could only hope this sensation lasts forever.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yuki: Enjoy it guys!!! I hope you like my first ever try at a FMA story!! It'll most defiantly be a Pride! Ed xEnvy story!! Please R and R thanks for reading see you next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Swallow your Pride**

**Chapter 2: Winry's troubles**

Disclaimer: I do not own BBI or FMA 

Ed/Pride P.O.V.

* * *

It had been a year and a half and still there was no sign of him waking up. The hot headed blonde sat beside his bed wearing her overalls and a button up pinstriped shirt that obviously belonged to a man. 

Her blonde hair was pinned up into a ponytail two thick strands framed down the sides of her face and resting on her shoulders her red headscarf hid the top of her head mostly her blue eyes looked haunted as she kept her hand clasped around the frail hand of her companion in a coma.

The doctor walked into the room and put his hand gently on her shoulder she shuddered and turned her dark blue eyes up to him it was all she could do not to just break down and cry. Even after a year and a half it still hurt. Edward was dead and Alphonse was still in a coma.

She half wished it could be her in the bed instead of Alphonse but didn't want to put him through the suffering she was going through now.

"_Miss. Rockbell I'm afraid visiting hours are over you should really go home and get some rest, doctor's orders"_

He spoke with a gentle lilt to his voice it was bedside manner Winry new, too many years of seeing grieving families and people dieing around you and he could still smile. Made Winry feel a little foolish for being so upset, but Al was her friend…no he still is her friend. She looked at him one last time laying a gentle kiss on his forehead willing him to sleep well before getting up and leaving.

* * *

There was a weight to my body that hadn't been there before. I opened my empty golden eyes and stared up at the wild child above me. Messy black hair fell around his face his eyes widened with curiosity and excitement as he leaned forward. It was like staring into pure electricity his eyes were just that bright. 

"_Pride play with me!"_

I stared at him emptily and allowed him to take my hand and pull me out of bed. I looked down at my body, I didn't remember putting the outfit on. I sighed inaudibly and realized it must have been Sloth.

I watched the back of the child's head all that black hair flowing everywhere like some kind of unruly mane. He had once been kind enough to mention that he had my arm and leg and used it to try and draw some reaction out of me.

But I didn't even flinch, it wasn't important now I had my own arms and legs, although he also didn't hesitate to tell me when I was alive I had automail for limbs., although once again I really didn't care.

This had to be the second time I had left my room for the month, the hyperactive child starting pulling harder he was chattering on endlessly about all the fun we would have I listened half heartedly.

"_Wrath what are you doing?"_

Bit Envy obviously not too happy with the junior sin touching me. I tilted my head and stared at Envy as I looked on I felt a sickening recognition fill the abyss inside of my. My chest suddenly hurt I clutched at it and suddenly couldn't breathe.

I fell forward and pale arms were suddenly wrapped around me, this time I did flinch and struggle. I parted my lips in a silent scream I felt as if my chest was contracting and tearing apart.

I was suddenly airborne Envy's arms curled around me as he jumped over Wrath's startled form and ran full out down the stairs. He skidded with me still writhing and groaning in his arms cheeks flushed body temp high.

"_Sloth! Something's wrong with Pride!!"_

Said sin lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and stood she looked calm.

"_Put him on the bed and then leave I'll check him out."_

* * *

"_Winry! Hey Winry!" _

Called a very familiar voice the blonde turned towards it her eyes wide she turned swiftly and for a second she thought she saw Edward running towards her tears built in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away and saw who was really running towards her.

A goofy grin on his face his tousled blonde hair blowing in the wind a cigarette between his lips he came to a stop breathing hard in front of her. Winry forced a smile.

"_Mr. Havoc…what are you doing here?"_

He blinked then stood up straighter dusting off his military outfit his goofy grin grew wider.

"_I came to visit Al but it looks like I was too late, I saw you and thought we could catch up it has been a couple of months after all since I've seen you after all"_

With that they both turned smiling and chattering quietly heading back to Winry's place.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Sloth sat on her knees trying to catch her breath sweat trickling from her brow down her cheek she licked the drop away swiftly as she looked at the now still form of Pride. Her eyes softened as she moved some of his matted blonde hair out of his face he too was sweating badly.

It had been everything she could do to bring down his fever and stop his mild seizures when they had erupted and threatened to nearly tear his body apart. She had sent Wrath to get a rag he entered the room now looking worried. Sloth gently smiled at him and took the rag away from his trembling hands.

Water rose from her hands soaking the rag she gingerly wiped at his forehead he was breathing steadily now and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"_Mama, is Pride gonna be ok?"_

He piped up as he fidgeted at her heel really wanting to know how the boy he had adopted as his older brother was feeling. Sloth gave him a patient smile and he couldn't help but break into a smile back.

"_He should be fine. But could you do me a favor dear?" _

He nodded wildly his hair messing up even more if that was even possible.

"_Tell Envy all that has happened and the result, I fear if he goes without information on Pride's condition he may do something rash."_

Wrath nodded once more and bounded out of the room on all fours to deliver Sloth's message to the palm tree sin known as Envy.

* * *

Winry walked towards Jean who sat at the small table in the kitchen in her tiny one bedroom apartment. 

"_So you've been here for the whole time? You even rented an apartment so that you could stay close to Al? That's really a lot isn't it Winry? What about Pinako?"_

Winry smiled slightly and set the tea tray down on the table and served him tea.

"_Al's my best friend and Grandma can take care of herself she's a tough old hag."_

Winry said mimicking Edward it brought a sad smile to Jean's face.

"_Colonel Elric was an amazing person before he died…its still a mystery even to the military how both Colonel Elric and Colonel Mustang could both just…"_

He couldn't finish so he took to sipping his tea quietly the air getting heavier with each breath as if even the air was waiting to hear him finish the sentence. Winry sat down her eyes hidden in her blonde hair a soft smile still plastered on her lips but now instead of welcoming it was bitter.

"_I heard rumors…that you blamed the military for what happened to him…I admit it was a military mission that he died on but Winry lo-"_

She stood up suddenly her chair clattering and skidding across the ground she was trembling slightly her voice came out breathy.

"_Please leave…I just remembered something I need to do."_

He started to protest but something in the way she looked at him made him swallow his words get up and leave with a quick goodbye.

* * *

Pride's P.O.V.

I woke up back in my bed in my room. My body ached as if I hadn't moved at all in my sleep. I turned me head and leaning against the wall green hair fallen around his face his eyes hidden fast asleep was Envy. I pushed up from the bed.

_Only once the drugs are done do I feel like dieing_

I moved out of the bed and walked on unstable feet towards him tears fell from my empty eyes I fell and caught myself arms on either side of Envy my breath falling in heated waves blowing his hair away from his pale face.

_I am a prisoner, locked up behind Xanax bars. _

He looked down at me just a touch shorter than him his hands uncrossed he rolled his shoulders and slid his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I gasped and then buried my face into his shoulder my voice came out dull yet filled with the promise of emotion.

"_Envy…how long have I been unconscious?"_

Envy tightened his grip on me and used his free hand to tilt my face up to stare into his eyes he kissed away my tears and smiled. Nothing good ever came from Envy smiling.

"_A week, I haven't left your side once Pride and I never will."_

He said it with a grin before capturing my lips in a deep passionate kiss and then vanishing out of the room. I gasped and caught myself against the wall and slide down blank eyes unloading tear after tear and my lips letting go of the first anguished sounds that could break out of my throat without Envy being there to hear them.

**

* * *

**

** Xanax** is an addictive recommendation medicine that slows down the central nervous system.


End file.
